


Whumptober 2020- She-Ra Style (Currently On Hold)

by AnAverageFanboy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Writing, Did I mention angst, Mild Other Relationships, Mostly Catradora, Not all characters appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She-ra - Freeform, angsty, because angst, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageFanboy/pseuds/AnAverageFanboy
Summary: I decided to try my hand at Whumptober with the characters of She-Ra. :)Okay, so it's mostly Catradora.Sue meIt's my OTP.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME  
> Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging

Adora hummed to herself, a goofy grin on her face. “Why yes, I did just save an entire town from the Horde all by myself, thanks for asking,” she said under her breath, flashing a peace sign at a nearby tree. A laugh bubbled up from her throat. “I saved a village!” She yelled, pumping a fist in the air. “I am unstoppable!”  
She grabbed her canteen off of her belt and took a long sip of water, deciding to rest at the base of a tree. Laughing once more to herself, she looked up at the swaying branches and leaves above her. “I’m unstoppable…” With a small smile, she let her eyes flutter shut.  
\---  
“I think we’re lost,” a scrawny blond-haired boy piped up, and Catra screamed in frustration, throwing her malfunctioning GPS to the floor.   
“No way Kyle! I hadn’t noticed,” she hissed. “Shadow Weaver is going to kill me.” Raking her hands through her hair, she took a few steps back and groaned.  
Lonnie huffed, picking up the now cracked GPS. “She’s going to kill all of us if we don’t find a way out of these stupid woods.” Tapping a few buttons, the map flickered back on screen, now with an energy signature lighting up the area nearby. It matched the readings from the First One’s sword that Adora had found in the forest. “Uh...Catra?”  
“What do you want." It was more of a statement then a question.  
“What did you say we were looking for again?”  
“Adora. Duh.” Catra snatched back the GPS, glaring daggers at Lonnie.  
The girl simply smiled and pointed to the map. “I think we may have found her.”  
Catra narrowed her eyes and glanced down at the map. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she looked back up in the direction of the signature. “Well, would you look at that.”  
Lonnie and Catra shared a smile, before calling back to Rohellio and Kyle. ‘We found her! Let’s go!”  
\---  
Adora yawned widely, her head falling back on her shoulder. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, but reluctantly opened her eyes.  
The forest was gone. The dull green and grey platings of the Fright Zone had replaced the towering trees, and scraps of metal replaced the forest floor. Humming and beeping of machines were the only noises in the darkened room.   
With a jolt of fear, Adora shot to her feet, but was pulled backwards by heavy metal chains encircling her wrists. Her sword was propped against the opposite wall, taunting her.  
“Hello?” She called, her voice echoing around the room. “Who’s there?”  
“Oh, hey Adora.”  
The lights flickered on, revealing Catra who had been hiding in the shadows. Her tail flicked back and forth as she stalked towards the chained blonde.  
“What do you want,” Adora demanded, pulling sharply on the shackles.   
“You know what I want!” Catra yelled suddenly, slamming a hand against the wall. Adora froze, her eyes widening.   
After a few deep breaths, Catra met her eyes. “I want you to come home. Make things the way they used to be. And now I have that.” Her voice was calculated and even. She smiled, her eyes dark and devoid of emotion. “Welcome back Adora.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY  
> “Pick Who Dies” | Collars | Kidnapped

It was a mission gone wrong. The Best Friend Squad had been sent in to secure a fort for the Rebellion. It was supposed to be easy and quick. Minimal guards and weapons. The only thing that didn’t make sense to Glimmer was that it was in the middle of the Wandering Woods  
“I don’t understand,” she said for the upteenth time. “Why would they have a base in the middle of the forest?”  
“It might be an under the radar weapons transport,” Adora pointed out, and Bow nodded in agreement.  
Glimmer sighed, thinking. It was quiet among the trio for a few minutes, and then she piped up again. “But it’s too far away from their other outposts to even be useful.”  
Adora groaned. “Don’t worry about it Glimmer. We’ve been sent in to kick some serious butt and that’s what we’re going to do.”  
Bow held his hand up for a high five. “That’s what I’m talking about! The Horde won’t know what hit...them.”  
The three paused as Bow’s tracker pad began to beep. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned when he saw what it displayed.  
“What, what is it?” Glimmer demanded, peeking over his shoulder.  
“Heat signatures. A lot of them.” Bow looked up, reaching for his arrows. “It’s a trap!”  
Adora whipped out her sword just a moment too late. Soldiers materialized out of the bushes, their weapons loaded and trained on the three in the clearing. Glimmer snarled, her fists aglow. “Just say the word Adora.”  
Bow gulped. “Uh- guys? I think we might be outnumbered here.”  
“It would be in your best interests to listen to your friend. Know when you’re beat.”  
Adora knew that voice. Her grip tightened on the sword’s handle. “Show yourself Catra. I’m not in the mood for games.”  
“Oh me neither.” Catra smirked, dropping from the branches of a nearby tree. “I’m here to do my job.” She flicked her wrist and her army attacked.  
In the first few moments, Glimmer realized they weren’t getting out of this. There were simply too many of them. She swept a soldier’s legs out from underneath them and blasted another one backwards. “Bow!” She yelled, teleporting away from her current situation. The spot she landed in wasn’t much better. She-Ra was getting dragged to the ground by a net sparking with electricity. Bow was running out of arrows. And the Horde just kept coming.  
Glimmer vanished again, reappearing on top of a soldier coming up behind Bow. “There’s too many of them!” she shouted, and Bow knocked an arrow before replying.  
“I agree! We need to get out of here! Where’s Adora?”  
Glimmer held up a finger to signal “one second” and teleported over to where she’d last seen Adora. What she saw made her heart drop.  
She-Ra was gone. Adora was crumpled in a heap in the forest floor, her eyes closed. Soldiers moved in to secure her, and Glimmer felt a wave of rage.  
“Stay away from my friend!” She yelled, punching a soldier in the gut. They doubled over in pain, and she turned her attention to the others. Except, there were double the ones she’d seen before. “Oh.”  
They powered up their weapons and fired.  
Meanwhile, Bow had one arrow left. He swung his bow and knocked a gun out of the soldier’s hand, delivering another blow to their helmet. Where was Glimmer?  
“Bow!”  
While the soldier was distracted, Bow knocked him to the ground and ran in the direction of Glimmer’s voice. “I’m coming!”  
He froze. Adora was knocked out. Glimmer was half-conscious. She met his eyes and whispered, “run.”  
Bow was torn, but not for long. The soldiers converged on him, and he knocked his last arrow, aiming it into the trees. He shot it, grabbed the bow tightly, and held on as he swung into the treetops.  
“Let him run,” Catra ordered. “We got what we came for.”

Glimmer groaned, her head lolling back as she opened her eyes. When she raised an arm, she discovered heavy chains around her wrists. Further investigation revealed a collar around her neck as well. Every part of her ached.  
“Welcome back your majesty.” A voice echoed around the room.  
“What do you want?” Glimmer demanded, her voice hoarse.  
“Straight to the point I see. I want you to make a choice.” Footsteps echoed behind her, and Shadow Weaver herself stalked into view. “Your friend Adora isn’t looking so good.” Her voice was low and level. “And neither are you. I give you both two days before your injuries kill you.”  
Glimmer felt a spark of fear. “What do you mean?”  
“We can heal one of you. That’s it. The other one will die a very painful and slow death.” Shadow Weaver chuckled, tilting Glimmer’s chin up.  
“Pick who dies, little princess.”


	3. Chapter 3

Catra was screwed. Her troop was disbanded and on the run. She was alone in Brightmoon, the worst place to be for a Horde soldier. Thankfully, some laundry had been left out to dry and she could do a quick clothing swap before she got her bearings. Running around in a Horde uniform would most likely get her arrested, or killed. The latter was more likely, since the Horde had recently decimated a nearby village.   
She pushed through the laughing and chattering people, growling under her breath. How Adora could stand to be here was a mystery to her. Adora. Cursing quietly, she slipped into a nearby ally and flattened her back against the wall.   
The blonde had been invading Catra’s thoughts for weeks. Ever since their standoff, her words seemed to hurt Catra more and more. Adora wasn’t coming back. She broke her promise and left Catra alone. And she’s going to pay.  
She turned the corner into the bustling street, her fists clenched tightly. Her shoulders were tense, and she didn’t realize someone walking her way until she collided with them.   
Catra fell backwards, her hood flying off on impact. She hissed, immediately shooting to her feet. The people around her froze, all eyes on the Horde badge attached to her uniform. It was silent for a minute, and then someone hidden in the crowd piped up. “Get her!”  
\---  
The second Catra’s eyes were open, she hissed and tried to jump to her feet. Thick ropes bound her wrists to a pole, and her ankles were tied together as well. The floor under her feet clanked and swayed, hinting she was in a vehicle of some kind. “What’s going on?” She demanded, straining to get out of the bonds.   
The vehicle abruptly ground to a halt and the doors swung open, the sudden light making her hiss. A knife gleamed and the ropes around her wrists and ankles were sliced, but before she could make a move, someone grabbed her by the hair and tossed her out of the compartment onto the rocky floor.   
She leapt to her feet, her eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. They were on a rocky cliff, the sea splashing against the rocks far below. Two people dressed completely in black aimed their weapons at her.   
Make a move and you’re toast kitty cat. Then again, I don’t think you’re getting out of this in one piece either way,” the supposed leader taunted, brandishing his knife. “You’ve done wrong. Hurt people. Now you pay the price.”  
Catra’s fists tightened, and she lunged for the person on the left. They fired their weapon and she dodged it easily, wrapping her hands around their throat. Another blast connected with her middle and she dropped to the floor with a strangled scream.  
A low chuckle rumbled around her, and she was yanked to her knees by her hair. Whimpering, she desperately tried to fight to get up, but whoever was holding her was too strong.   
“The great Horde soldier,” he taunted, dragging her across the rocks. She weakly tried to get out of his grip, wincing. “Turns out to be nothing more than a weak-” a blow landed on her face. “-pathetic-” her stomach. “-fraud.”  
He dragged the half conscious Catra to her feet, dangling her over the edge. “Now, I’ll give you a choice on how you meet your end. The gun, or the waves.”  
His comrade leveled his gun at her, and she let out a raspy laugh.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“The gun it is.”  
“Wait-”   
Her eyes widened as a red stain appeared on her uniform, slowly widening. She caught a glimpse of the malice in her attacker's eyes as he let go of her and watched as she plunged into the waves below.  
'I'm sorry Adora,' she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.  
\---  
“Hey Adora?”  
Adora looked up as Glimmer peeked into her room. The princess’ eyes were sad, and Adora looked away.  
“Please, just leave me alone.”  
It had been three days since Catra’s body had been discovered on the cliffs outside of Brightmoon. The Queen had been working around the clock to find who had done such a horrifying thing. Nobody deserved to meet their end like that. Of course, there were some people who thought that she'd gotten what she deserved. Adora hated that.  
“They caught the people who...who did it. They’re not getting off lightly. Apparently they disguised themselves as Brightmoon guards and informed the public they were taking her to the castle. Then they took a shortcut to the cliffs and...” Glimmer sat next to her, taking the blonde’s hand. “I just thought you’d want to know.”  
“Thanks Glimmer.” Adora’s eyes welled with tears, and she looked down at her closed fist. “But it doesn’t change the fact that she’s already gone.”


End file.
